Hidden Garden
by Zandra97
Summary: How close can a kidnaping bring people? Warning! Yaoi! MaleXMale in later chapters.
1. Wonders

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters. I do however own this story and it will also be posted on under the same title on devent art.

Warning! Yaoi (boy-on-boy)

* * *

The hunger claws at my insides every waking moment I am conscious. In only my boxers with my blanket thrown rudely to the floor I battle the beast inside. I toss

and turn each position less comfortable then the last waiting for Yuki to come and bang on my door. I settle in my current position as a cool breeze from my window

rolls across my blazing skin. I relish in the moment of relief. It is broken by the delicate words of a vampire.

"Zero. Zero. Zero." I turn over to face him and he is shaking his head as if he were scolding a small child. I growl a warning but he goes on.

"You shouldn't starve yourself. Poor Yuki is swamped by the fan girls without out you. Not to mention worried sick." He glances at me a smile on his face and sadness

hints his eyes. Why would he care about me he loves Yuki. Right? He takes a step towards me and I growl again.

"Get out Kuran."The words come out low and dangerous. Kaname takes another step and cocks his head to one side. My eyes dart to his pulse and its steady beat

reaches my ears. In a flash I have pined him to the floor and I sink my fangs deep into his soft flesh. His blood flows and its sweet taste fills my mouth. Kuran pulls

me closer to his chest and strokes my hair in a claming manor. Was he trying to make me feel better? I finish drinking and I stand abruptly. I look down at Kaname

and see his impenetrable eyes that unless he wishes it display no feelings. Suddenly embraced I snatch my blanket from the floor and cover my self. I wipe the blood

from my face at the sink and when I turn around he is still on the floor. I had expected him to be gone. I masked my surprise and stepped over him to my bed. I lay

down facing the wall. I close my eyes and try to drift into some state of sleep before morning light. I did not hear the pure blood rise. The next thing I knew he was

pulling me into his arms. I wiggled and tried to force his body away from mine but his hold held. When I gave up he pulled me even closer and I let myself be cuddled

to his chest. As the time crawls by I hope he will leave. I take in his sent and marvel at how wonderful it makes me feel. He smells of the outdoors. Like the cool night

air or newly turned soil. Kaname suddenly adjusts his arm so only one is keeping me in place. I could brake his hold now but I no longer feel the need. His other arm

found its way under my chin. His thumb gently rubbed my cheek as he lifted my face to his. Before I realized it his lips were on mine. To stunned to move the kiss

continued. He finally broke it and when he did my head returned to his chest a blush painted across my face. The beat of his heart had not changed but mine

was racing. So many thoughts pound in my head. All of them screaming to be answered. I couldn't think. I quickly felt my dreams rushing to my mind and before I

new it I was asleep in his arms.


	2. Odd Looks

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

Here is the next chapter just like I promised.

* * *

My eyes fly open and I had my gun pointed at the empty space that Kuran should have been. I lower my gun and realize I wouldn't have been able to get up if he

was still hear. I sit on the edge of the bed and run my hand over the place he had lain. It was still warm so it couldn't have been long since he left. A warmth starts in

my chest as I think of the events of last night. I shake my head and stand I may not under stand the ignorant man but this heat in my chest could only be the hatred

I feel for him. I did not want to drink his filthy blood or anyone's for that matter. On top of that he had the nerve to hold me in his arms like I needed him and kiss

me as if was his lover. I begin putting on my uniform hoping Yuki wouldn't come to get me till sun up. As I pull my arms threw my jacket I hear her footsteps threw

the hall. I move to the door and yank it open my face drown a blank to meet her. Instead I was meet with a sharp blow to the side of the head.

"You been missing class again?" I rub my head and bring my eyes to meet his. Yagri my old teacher, I should have known. I scowl. I had a acquired a malice for this

man for keeping me from my brother in what I realize now was my whole childhood.

"What do you care sempi?" I kept the anger from my words and began walking away from the man. I may hate him but I still respect him. I herd him turn to follow

me but he gave me no answer. We walked out of the dormitory and the sun was just coming over the trees. Maybe I should open my drapes more. Yagris foot steps

vanished as Yuki was spotted running toward me. Not bothering to stop she charges into a hug witch I don't return.

"I was so worried! I went to your room like 6 times but you would open the door!" I start walking and she grabs my arm and follows not even pausing in her

ingeminate speech.

" I was nearly trampled by the day class! You really should stop skipping out on your duties. If it weren't for Kaname-sama im sure idol darn I mean Aido would have

bit one of the day class girls! He came so close to doing it but Kanama stopped him. It was real nice of him wasn't it Zero? Zero?" she waves a hand in front of my

face. I had zoned out and seeing her hand I looked down at the small girl. What did she see in him that's so great.

"ZERO!" I jump I had been staring.

" What were you thinking about zero?" we had stopped walking and were waiting for the night class students to walk from the class room back to there dorms. I turn

and all the fan girls take about a step back. Except for one. The girl is not in uniform but clad in leather with silver studs on the shoulders and cuffs of her jacket. Her

hair was jet black and she had a piercing in her eyebrow. The doors opened and she glared at the vampires then quickly turned and disappeared into the crowd. I

turned around realizing I had been staring. I glanced at Yuki who mouthed 'who was that' I shrugged and turned back to watch the oncoming vampires. As they

passed they all gave me a hatful glare. Its not that I care its just they usually don't notice me and that's the way I like it. Knowing the looks would go unnoticed by

Yuki I don't even to both to glance her way. Then Kuran came into my site. I feel a growl in my thought and instead of heading to have a few words with Yuki he

steps my way. Ether Yuki doesn't notice or is just to scared to initiate conversation with him because he stops in front of me. I glare at him. He gently smiles back

and keeps walking. I inhale sharply I didn't even realize I was holding my breath. My fists were clenched tightly and I slowly released them as crowed disperses.

Every one headed to class. I start toward mine and Yuki takes up her post by my side. She is strangely silent all the way to class and as I sit down I notice she

glances worriedly at me. I shake it off and put my head down. I had all the rest I needed but if I had my head down people will think im asleep like always so they

wont bother me. I need to think and to think I need to be left alone.


	3. People!

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight or any of the characters.

* * *

The bell rings and every one heads to the door. I wait. The room grows silent as everyone leaves and the normal poking and prodding of my skull by Yuki has not

come so I chance a look around. As soon as my head is of the desk I see him sitting on the teacher's desk with his nose in a book. Yagri seemed to notice my

movement and closes his book. His gaze lands on my and I glare. I always hated the look of his. It never showed pride or disappointment. Just emptiness.

"I don't think the teacher appreciates you sleeping in class." it was said in a matter of fact way that meant he wanted me to stop. I stand and begin putting my

things in my bag.

" I don't think it matters im not failing." I didn't mean to sound rude but who is he to tell me what to do. I sling my bag over my shoulder and head toward the door.

" Well don't think you will get away with it in my class." he was looking for a reaction and he got it. My bag slipped from my shoulder and wheeled around to face him.

" THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WILL GO TO CLASS WITH THOSE….. THOSE MONSTERS!" I had shouted and he stood there looking at me like I was crazy. I hoped I

looked crazy because if there is anyone can convince cross to put me in the night class is him. Maybe him seeing me get so angry will stop him. His eyes on the

other hand said nothing. He didn't say another word and I stormed out the room to my post for the night class. As im standing there fuming a hand tapes me on the

shoulder. I turn around expecting questions from Yuki but instead find the mysteries girl from before.

" Well what on earth could have made my little zero so upset?" I stood there stunned. There were so many things wrong with this girl. First off who is she and where

does she get the "my little zero" crap.

" Who are you and why the hell did you say my little zero!?" she giggles. Then I catch her sent. It's so familiar. I can't even place a time when I would have smelled

dying roses but it just feels wrong in my head.

" I seems i'v said too much. Bye zero." the words seemed flow from lips in her silvery voice. Its memorizing and I stare at the place she disappeared in to the crowd.

Who was that? I feel like I know her but not in a good way. Suddenly im snapped back to reality as another hand touches my shoulder. I already know who this

person is by his sent.

"Zero?" his word were full of care and wonder. I choose not to acknowledge him and instead take in his sent. Every time I see him it just gets stronger. Then just as

suddenly as he was there he was gone and I was left to my thoughts. The crowd thins and I head for my dorm to drop of my bag. On the way Yuki stops my and

shoots of question after question barely giving me time to answer.

"Why am I being told to avoid you!?"

"I don't know! who told you to?"

"Yagri after class and Kaname just now, is something wrong zero!?"

"Nothings wrong with me its them they think im crazy!"

"Does this have to do with that girl that you were talking to earlier?"

"What! No! I don't even know her."

"Then why were you talking to her? You hardly take to anyone and even when you do is one or two words you had an entire sentence."

"Why do you care who I talk to? Are you jealous?!" those words were ment to hurt and a small blush took to her cheeks.

"No I just want to make sure your ok!" I open the door to my room and step in.

"I don't need anyone! I don't need looking after so stop worrying about me!"

I slam the door in her face and flop down on my bed. I listen as her running footsteps fade into the distance.


	4. Yuki and Adio!

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight

* * *

I listen to the sounds out side my window. Yuki had most likely stopped crying now and was on patrol. I rise from my bed and head into the hall. I softly click my door

closed and listen to my muffled foot steps on the carpet. As I step into the cool crisp air a breeze brings a slight of Yuki's sent to me. I cant think of how im going to

apologize for earlier but I have time. My foot steps crunch in the frost grass and I stare at the sky. It looks like a huge snow storm is going to hit. Another breeze,

she's closer. I emerge from the forest on the side of the night class dormitory wall. The wind blows again. Its getting harsher but I catch voices from around the

corner only a few feet away. I slow and conceal my footsteps. I reach the corner and glance around it. My shots over my mouth and I slam my back against my side

of the wall. Yuki was pressed against the wall lip locked with Aido! I want to shot around the corner but they start talking.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes. We have lord Kanames permission."

"Really!"

"Really. Have you talked to your dad?"

"No."

"There is nothing to be scared of. How bout we tell him in the morning. You can invite me fro breakfast."

"I guess we should. Im just worried about zero."

"Why don't we cross that bridge when we come to it. Now thought you should go back to your dorm there is a snow storm coming."

"I love you"

"I love you too." What is going on? They had ended the conversation and now one of them was headed this way. I really hope its not Aido. I stand and turn around

the corner right into a bewildered Yuki. She glances over her shoulder before pushing past me angrily. I follow a few feet behind for the longest time. Suddenly she

turns on me.

"Are you fallowing me!" She looks fierce and my answer sticks in my throat. She takes my silence and instead plows on.

"First you tell me to leave you alone then you go around stalking me!" I find my voice.

"First of all I wanted to apologize for what I said. Second of all I didn't mean to interrupt your little late night rendezvous!" That struck home. She shuts up looking

taken aback.

"What weren't planning on telling me yet were you! I guess im just not good enough to know before your precious Kuran!" I had turned from her in my rage and now

I turned back. Yuki had her hands over her face and was silently crying. Guilt creeps in and I wrap Yuki in a hug. I had never done this and Yuki's tears just keep

going but now out comes strangled words.

"Y-Y-You h-h-hate me-e-e" I stand there gathering my words. This is the most emotional thing im ever going say but it has to be said.

"No Yuki I don't hate you. I love you more than I let on and all I want is your happiness." she looks into my face her sobs fading into sniffles. I try a half smile.

"So if you want to date a vampire I'll get over it fro you."


	5. Wet Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight

* * *

I stomped into my room the storm had hit while I was walking back from the girls dorms. Its not that far a walk but I think about 2 inches covered my floor now from

when I came in. I strip to my boxers and hop under my covers after turning on my heating pad.

*click* I freeze. The lock on my window just popped open.

*click* the other one. Someone climes in my window. I feel for my gun but I cannot seem to find it.

"Looking for this?" I know that voice. I roll over and Kaname is leaning against the far wall dangling my gun on his index finger.

"Such a nasty thing." with a grin on his face and the words foreshadowing his actions he throws the bloody rose out the still open window. I lunge for it but to late its

lost it the swirling snow. I weal around to yell at the menace but instead I find my self hugged into his chest. I struggle my his hold is firm and I can feel his sent

dulling my senses. A calm grips me. Knowing I am in his control he closes the window with one hand before directing me to the bed. He roughly pushes my back

against the bed. Its warm and my sent on the covers gives me strength. He leans in for a kiss and I push at his chest. A smirk crosses his lips and out of no ware he

pulls out some rope. After moving my long ways he ties my hands to one of the bed posts and admires his handy work. I struggle but he moves on hand under my

head and forces me to look at him.

"I love you Zero." The words were soft and so was the kiss that fallowed. He broke for air and began undoing his shirt. I couldn't help but stair as the cloth fell from

well muscled shoulders. He threw the garment to the floor and only allowed a few more seconds of viewing before he pressed his lips to mine again. I could fell him

chest on mine and heat began to grow in my lower regions. He flicked his tongue across my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance. It was a useless fight and soon he

had free rain. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth it could. At the same time the hand Kanama had been holding my head with moves and begins dragging

itself slowly across my chest. It circles my nipple before pinching it softly. A low moan escapes me and I can feel Kaname grin into our kiss. He does it again and I

buck my hips violently. Braking the kiss he smiles down at me and I turn red.

"Your ready already?"

" W-what" he smirks and kisses me again. This kiss is deep and I barely catch the loss of my boxers. I struggle but its to late. His hand grips my length and begins

pumping slowly.

I groan and buck my hips.

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK* I grumble something about the door but he doesn't seem to hear it.

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK* It sounds urgent and I struggle against my bindings.

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK* I open my eyes. Without thinking I jump to my door and swing it open to yell at who ever the hell woke me up on my day

off. I open my mouth but before I can say anything cross pushes his way into my room. He starts searching the place and before he gets to far I grab his collar.

"What the hell is going on you crazy old man." he looks up into my face and the fear there strikes me down.

"Yuki is missing!"


	6. Kidnapped

Dissclamer: I do not own vampire knight

* * *

I let go of cross and sink to my bed. My head falls in my hands and my thoughts are slow. I just cant believe it. Missing. Missing. Yuki is missing? I just saw her, how did this happen. I hear the distressed shuffling stop. I don't move as he sets himself on the bed next to me.

"Zero?" he's just as scared as I am but I know things he doesn't. I stand and start throw on what every I found first.

"Zero where are you going?" I must have slammed my drawers because those words were in the tone he takes when I am about to do something out of anger.

"Knight class dorms." I state it bluntly and zip up my coat.

"I have already summoned Kuran to my office he should be there now."

"Not going there for him." I look at cross thinking about a reply. I decide to give none and I open my door to step out only to meet the bastered at the door. He smiles his usual greeting before looking in the door for cross.

"You wanted to see me head master"

"Yes. Yes. Zero let him in and close the door." I growl but stand aside. Kaname steps past me and I close the door. I lean against it and wait for some one to talk.

"Kaname have you seen Yuki this morning?" he's not really going to tell the moron what happened is he!

"No but I did notice her aura leave the grounds. I mealy assumed she was sent out on an erred."

"No she is gone nether I nor zero has seen her this morning." I cut in my mind racing to conclusions.

"Can you tell me where Aido is Kuran?" they were spiteful words but the man just gazed calmly at me.

"No but can you tell me why that matters?" I glare. Is he that slow!

" Then Yuki is with him you dip shit!"

"Aido is not like that and why is it you think she is with him!"

"You know exactly why that filthy vampire planes to have his way with her!"

"He would never! Zero is it the face he is a vampire that makes you think that's what is going to happen!" I stomp forward drawing a large breathe to reply but cross stands and throws his arms up.

"What on earth am I missing!" I give a confused glance then Kuran smiles at the old man.

"Nothing Cross. Me and zero will get to the bottom of this. Right Zero?" they both look at me. Kaname is giving me a "just play along" look and I don't know what to do.

"Yea. You just go back to your office and well be back before diner." I didn't know what to do so I said the first things that came to mind. He must have know because he gave us both a suspicious glance before leaving the room. I listen to his footsteps fade the I turn to Kuran.

"How the hell do you expect to get her back before tonight! They could be anywhere!"

"Well first of all she is not with Aido. Aido left for his family gathering this morning and I personally say him of. Second we will start by checking her room." he pushes past me and starts down the hall. I recover and start after him. As we enter the girls dormitory I expect flocks of fan girls but it seems every one has gone home. We come to her door and it stands slightly ajar.

"You think cross would have checked her room." I roll my eyes, what a moron.

"She wouldn't have stayed here when I brought he back. Cross insists we spend the holidays with him." he glances at me then nods to my gun. I draw it and he pushes the door open. We step in and I almost drop my gun. The room is trashed. The wardrobes are on there sides. One desk is split down the middle and one bed is ripped open. I push past Kaname and motion him to stay. There is a layer of snow so this happened in the middle of the storm.

"They came in from the window, witch they left open letting in the snow. She was sitting at the desk with her back to the window. The snuck up behind her but she was faster so the desk was hit instead."

If they were aiming to kill where is here body?" I chock slightly. How could he consider such matters in a calm voice.

"No not to kill to disarm. She would have drawn the artamas rod. Look hear. These slash marks knocked it over witch knocked over the other one. The she jumped on the bed." I stared at the bed a long wile.

"that's were they got her. The claws collided with the rod than sent them down to the bed. The force of the attack however sent her into the wall most likely causing her to lose consciousness." I move more snow and fid the artamas rod. I show it to Kaname who makes a face of deep thought.

"You got all that for this?" he sweeps his arms around gesturing to the room. I look around then nod. He rolls his eyes and mumbles under his breath

*Damn hunters* I glare. I put the artamas rod in my pocket and venture to the window.

I move the long pick curtains to the side and find a note knifed to the frame. I pick it up and catch the faint sent of dying roses.

"Kuran." I throw him the knife and shove the note in my pocket. I turn around and gasp. Everything in the room is floating inches form the ground and actual black mist is coming from the vampire. I run out of the room and back to mine not wanting to get caught in his rage. When I shut the door behind me I make sure it is locked. The last thing I need is someone coming in. I shed my coat and place my gun and artamas on my beside table. I pull out the note and sit on my bead to read it.

_Dear Zero Kiryu_

_I do not want Yuki. I want you. I have someone with me who is just dieing to see his brother. I am sure cross wants Yuki back before Christmas so hears what you have to do. Do you remember that abandoned bell tower?__Go to the ally with the door leading up to bell at midnight. Have Cross drive you and park anywhere but keep the car facing the dead end. DO NOT BRING ANYONE OTHER THAN CROSS. THEY WILL DIE. There are two doors in that ally. One will be red the other green. Go to the green door and knock three times. The door will open and Yuki will be let out of the red door. Also a word of advice don't struggle._

_Shizuka Hio_


	7. In To The Fire

Sorry for the late update I'm on midwinter brake. Well same as always I do not own any part of Vampire Knight.

* * *

I shoot bolt up right. Scanning the paper again I still get nothing. There is no fucking way this is happening! This woman is dead and so is Ichiru! Standing I begin

pacing the room. If this is some kind of sick joke than who took Yuki. I abruptly stop and slam my fist into the wall. I will kill who ever sent this note. I punch again

and my fist goes threw the thin wall.

"Zero are you alright?" I well around trying to hide the letter. Forgetting my hand was in the wall I pull of more dry wall swing my hand to my side. I come full circle

to face Cross. I let out a sigh of relief then let my hand with the note fall to my side.

"Jumpy much zero?" he raises an eyebrow with the statement. I scowl.

"Thought you were Kuran." the eyebrow goes down. His gaze travels to the whole in the wall the to my hand.

"What ever that is must have made you very angry." I hold it out to him and he hesitantly takes it. I don't normally share things. He sites on my bed and begins to

read. I look at him for a second the move to close my bedroom door. I click the lock then turn to Cross. He was shaking his head.

"Nonononononononono. This cant be." I sit next to him. I feel like a zombie as I stare straight ahead. I tune out his ramblings and fall into my own world. If this is

real will I go? Would Cross take me? Well yes he would. Once they have me will I be able to get away? What will happen to me if I cant?

I must go there is no other way.

"I will do it." I look at Cross who must have been in mid sentence.

"What?"

"I will do as the note says."

"Zero…" I stand cutting him off. I grab a bag from my closet and throw it on the bed.

"I am going and you are taking me end of story." I start packing my clothes. I leave the uniforms. Next I pace my tooth brush and comb. As I'm grabbing them I look

in the mirror. This may be the last time I come hear. I put them in the bag then zip it shut.

I look at cross and he smiles weakly. He stands and pulls me into a hug. I don't move this could be the last time I see this old man. He puts me at arms length and

glances me over.

"You have to promise me you will come back." his worry penetrated my defenses.

"I will. Believe it or not this is my home and I think its better than where I will end up."

He smiles. I do to. It feels weird having a smile on my face but it brings light to Crosses eyes.

"Well I must make the preparations. Come to my office at 11or when you're ready." He hugs me again and then walks out. As the door clicks shut I sit on my bed. My

head falls into my hands. I let it set there before standing up and reopening my bag. I grab the small box with blood tablets and toss them in there. I open the

bedside drawer and grab out a note book and a pen. I tear out a page and replace the note book. As its going into the drawer I notice a photo. I pull it out and gaze

longingly at the image. It is a photo of us at the beach. I hade been snoozing with my sunglass on when Cross and Yuki decided to cover me in sand. I open the other

drawer and slide the bloody rose from my pocket. I don't linger with it and I put it in the empty drawer. I stand and close the drawers. I zip my bag closed and sling it

on my back. I walk slowly to Yukis' room. Kaname is gone and everything is a bigger mess than before. The snow must have been melted. As I push on one of the

mattresses it confirms my thoughts. I right the room then check the window. I lock it the turn around. I step to the desk and put down the paper and pen. I sit and

begin to write.

Yuki

If I don't come back, I love you. I couldn't have had a better sister and I would like to thank you. Don't ever trust Kuran. Tell your new boy friend that if he hurts you I will haunt him. Also if I am not back for a year take my bloody rose. Its in my room, bottom drawer of the night stand. Keep safe and never forget who you are.

Zero

I stare at the small note a moment. I stand and push in the chair. I place the note in the middle of the desk then I place the Artamas rod on top. I glance once more

around the room before stepping into the hall. I shut the door and head outside. Cold air fills my lungs. I feel lighter than air as I walk. I wander into the woods and

soon find my on the bank of a pond. The sun is low and elegantly reflected in the water. I stare, ensnared in its beauty. Running foot steps brakes my trance and I

turn around. Kaname bursts from the trees at a full gallop. He barely stops in time or he just wanted to stop two inches from my face. I try to step back but he grabs

my solders and slams his lips in to mine. I push at his chest causing me to fall backward. I thud hard on the ground and he lands on top of me. I try to stand but all I

mange is getting him to stop kissing me.

"What the hell are you doing!" I try shoving him again but he smiles.

"I just had to say I love you before you go." he roles of and sites on the ground. I site up and realize that all the snow under us is gone. I cross my legs and stare at Kaname.

"Cross just told me and I couldn't let you leave without knowing how I felt." Cross I am going to kill you. You went supposed to tell anyone let alone this bastered.

"Well this is just something I have to do."

"Really you sure you can just turn down this one mission."

"What are you talking about?"

"The year long mission your going on." good job cross but does he think something's up now.

"Yea well I better be going then." I stand and look at the horizon almost dark I need to go! Like now!

I start to walk as but Kaname catches my arm.

"I'll be waiting when you get back but take this." he shoves something into my hand but before I can see it my cell goes of. I run from his grip towards Crosses office.

My phone stops ringing some time along the way but it doesn't matter it was most likely Cross. I run into his office and glance at the clock. 11:30.

"There you are!" Cross stands quickly and hands me a small first aid box before rushing me out the door. We climb in the car and I slide the box into my bag. He

speeds down the street. I cant think of a thing to say so its just awkward silence the whole way there. We park in the ally facing the wall and I glance at the clock.

11:57. I look at Cross. Then step out of the car. I shut the door and walk to the green door. Cross roles his window down.

"You have one year zero. Please come home." I nod and I hear the window roll up. I look around and find the red door. I point to it the wait for Cross to be beside it.

He sits and waits. I turn back to the door. I knock three times. The red door fly's open and Yuki stumbles out. Before I could run the green door opens and strong

arms pull me in. the door shuts and I'm plunged into darkness. The arms relics me and I stumble to the ground. Then gentler arms help me up and across the room.

There a car door opens and I am pushed in. I look around the vehicle for an escape but find none. There was enough room in the back but I was wedged between two

vampires preventing any escape. The car starts up and a fourth vampire gets into the passenger side. He looks back at me then motions for my back pack. I hand it

over and he turns around.

"Lets go home." The car roars to life and darts forward. I wonder if they were speeding just to attract the cops but I don't say anything. They all leave me be so all I

can do is sit and wonder where "home" is.


	8. Lights Out

Like always, I do not own Vampire knight

* * *

How long have I been in this car? Its so quiet like everyone one hear is strangers. I would think all henchmen new each other but I guess not. No light comes threw the tinted widows and I cant see a clock on the dash board. I hear other cars passing but even that sound soon fades away. I sigh if I run when I get there and I do get away how far will I get? I don't think we are anywhere near the academy or a town for that matter. My hands are not bound and nether are my feet but how to get away. The car begins to slow and I tense all the vampires look up from there identical dosing positions.

"Why are we stopping?" that was the one in the front the other two had taken hold of my arms.

" Its just a rest stop. Besides I'm sure the tyke needs to pee." I am in no position to argue so when the man glance back at me I nod. The car stops no one moves. The leader speaks again.

"Xenias you just want a snack right." the driver chuckles.

"You can see right threw me. You don't mind if I grab one right Ronald?"

" No I don't but make it quick." he climes out and Ronald turns to us.

"Cat this is your first stalk and eat isn't it." the woman next to me shudders and nods.

"Well you come with me. Verne you take the kid to the bathroom. don't feed though you know the rules." Verne the man holding my other arm tightness his grip as the woman opens the door. His grip is like iron and braking it wont be easy.

"Listen kid don't try nothing because I will not hesitate to hurt you. You don't like me and I don't like you but when we get out you will be with your dad on a family trip you got that." he shakes my arm violently and I nod. He opens the door and waits for me to get out. When I do I glance around in the early morning light. I don't get a good look before he pushes my back roughly to the rest stop. We go in and all there is are two bathrooms and some vending machines. I head to the men's room but Verne doesn't fallow me in. I go quickly then spend a few minuets stretching my legs. I look around searching for something to help. There's a window but there is bound to be one of the other guys out there. I find a first aid kit and I open it just for kicks. After braking the lock as quietly as I can my efforts are rewarded. In side I find a needle, some scissors, gauzes and something in a bottle that say to keep away from eyes. This might help but what to do. I go to the door and glance out with my head low to the ground. He was standing to the right of the door just leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. I wrap the gauze carefully around his feet the lean back inside the door. I vigilantly thank my years of pranks with Ichiru. Next I brake the scissors in to two separate blades I can throw these, hopefully with accuracy. Next I pull the protector of the end of the needle. I discard that and I put a little bit of cleaning solution inside the needle. The other bottle goes in my pocket and I take a deep breath. I stand up and dash out the door. I'm out the door before he his the ground and a make a mad dash for the trees. About 5stepes from the door Verne sounds the alarm. I can hear the others scramble to where he is yelling but I don't look back. I make it to the trees and glance back at the doors. Ronald has just bust threw them and pointed me out to the others. I didn't stop so I had the lead but it was a losing battle. Before they could catch me I swung high into a tree. I unscrewed the lid to the bottle in my pocket and held it one had. I herd them pass me almost as quiet as the wind. They didn't notice me yet but what will I do when they do. The night becomes frozen again witch means they've stopped. I pick up a hushed conversation slightly to my left.

I freeze.

"Damnit now we have to search, great going Verne!"

"There is no need for that Xenias."

"But Ronald if we don't get him back we are so dead!"

"Stay calm. We are all hear for a reason. You are the driver, Verne the muscle, me the leader and cat. Cat the stalker. She might have him now." suddenly an arm wraps around my neck. I throw the fluid behind me and I wiggle free. The struggle however has sent me to the ground hard. I jump up but too soon she is again before me bearing her fangs. She rushes and I throw the blades. With elegant ease she evades them and slams me against a nearby tree. She pins my shoulders and I slam the needle in the nearest place possible. I don't see where but she hisses and slams by back against the wood hard. A giant white flash paints my vision and I sink to the ground. She gently lays me on the ground. Putting her ear next to my mouth she checks for my breath. Then whispers in my ear.

"I'm sorry" I hear her straiten up as pounding foot steps close in our location. I couldn't begin to process her words but I knew the next ones.

"Did I do good Ronald?"

"Yes, very good. Verne tie him up and put him in the trunk."


	9. New World

As my reality pushes threw my dreams I roll over in my bed and pull the covers closer. The sound of soft footsteps and a closing door stirred my curiosity. I open my eyes then a real reality hits my. I'm not in my room. I don't know where I am and when I sit up my vision blanks. I grab my head and lay back down. I decide to pull the covers back up because I was suddenly freezing. I pulled my self in and covered with the blanket I'm sure I look like a kid hiding from a monster. I start to shake uncontrolled and I cant help be fearful. I don't know what's happening to my body and I don't know where I am or if I'll get help. I distantly hear a door open and two sets of feet come to my bedside. One of them pulls back the covers and gently runs there hand threw my. I try to open my eyes but a searing pain tears threw my head and I whimper.

"Wow Zero aren't you supposed to be tuff. I always thought you were a big boy but look at you a little time without my blood and you're barely alive."

"W-w-what?" I barely got out the words before I began shaking violently again. The woman laughs lightly then sites next my head. After pulling my hear in her lap I feel soft flesh against my lips. Not in control of my own body I bite deeply and drink. The shakes stop and as soon as I get control again I push my self up and away from the woman holding me. I open my eyes and grab my blank expression first before looking around. I star for a long time at the woman a few feet away. Her sliver-white hair fell long down her back and her stone cold eyes held amusement to my bewilderment and not even the delicate pink shade of them could hide her malice. A grin placed lightly on her lips spread her glee but as she spoke I could not put her voice to them.

"Zero are you not happy to be hear? What is with that look I really cant tell and I hate not knowing things."

"Have we meet?" I don't know what else to say but everything about her reminds me of that girl at school. She stares at me a moment then a light comes to her eyes.

"Good job Zero. Yes we have meet but I didn't look this way. I believe I was in a different body but that doesn't matter this is what I look like. You on the other hand look remarkably like some one I know." her smile widens and she stands reviling a great height. I stare her down threw every movement she makes until she motions my gaze to the seat she is now beside. I heavenly let my gaze flow to the man sitting there. Only seconds after it lands I gasp and tears rush to my eyes. I stop them before they start and crawl closer to the end of the be for a better look.

"Ichiru?" the man smiles.

"Who else looks your mirror Zero? The joke made it true but how is he still alive. My brother is not dead. Being so happy I jumped from the bed and pulled him into the biggest bear hug I could muster. His grip back was the best thing I have ever felt and the embrace should have lasted forever.

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK* I could have cared less about the door but Ichiru gently pushed my back to a sitting position on the bed before going to answer it. I couldn't hear the words being exchanged but after a moment Ichiru stepped aside and let cat into the room. She didn't look up from the floor but she stopped a few feet from Shizuka waiting to be acknowledged. Ichiru closed the silently then went to stand beside Shizuka.

"What do you need Cat." The words went harsh, merely annoyed but none the less cat jumped and looked quickly from me to her then back down.

"I-I-I ju-ju-just…."

"Stop stuttering!" again cat jumps but the command in her voice was very scary.

"I just wanted to make sure he was alright."

"You did well. You hurt him just the right amount actually. Now I was told how your hunt went. I seems your not ready for that are you?"

"I tried my hardest but no I am not." she sounds so scared of her own words and Shizuka appears to be thriving on it.

"We will try again when you are older but for now you can help with Zero hear. Like his maid." Cats expressions didn't change but a forced happiness came to the surface.

" What ever you say mistress." Shizuka smiled and turned to Ichiru.

" I have places to be right now you don't mind informing Cat of her job and Zero of his expectations do you?"

" No of course not my only job is what you say." As Shizuka left it felt like the room could breath. Cat relaxed and stopped shaking but I could tell she was still on edge.

" Zero you will have high expectations from now on. Come over hear." he motions my to stand in the center of the room then begins opening drawers.

" Cat take his shirt size." his work in the drawers slowed as he spoke but he was becoming angry. As cat came close I pulled my shirt up over my head and tossed it to her.

"Ichiru what happened to my bag?"

"That's what I'm looking for! Cat do you know where they put it?!" his tone makes her jump but she non the less runs over to the wardrobe and pulls out my bag. She throws it to Ichiru who takes it a dumps the contents on the bed.

"Pants too Zero." I see no point in arguing and after handing them over I move to my things on the bed. Ichiru was shaking out my close and handing them to me before he realized I didn't know what to do.

"Zero your supposed to put them away. Cat take those to the wash room and bring my back a tape measure and order form. The ones one my desk." I watch her go then fold my close and pun them in a dresser. By the time I have made it back to Ichiru he is going threw the first aid kit.

"Do you really want this zero because you wont need it."

"Yes, just in case." he closes the box then hands it to me with my other toiletries and points to a door next to the wardrobe. As I'm putting everything away I hear cat return and next think I know she is waiting for me at the door. When I finish she directs me again to the center of the room. Ichiru comes over from the bed and shows me something from my bag.

"Zero why do u have blood tablets you cant eat them? What is this bracelet for also I didn't think you would be one for jewelry." I had totally forgotten about the bracelet Kaname had given me but know I suddenly wanted to keep it.

"You can take the tablets but I would like to keep the bracelet its from someone important." he slides the tablets into his pocket but puts the bracelet under my pillow. He takes the tap measure from cat then comes back to me.

"Shizuka will take it if she sees it. The measurements I am taking are for your new uniform."

"Uniform! Uniform for what?!"

"The Games." he sounded so calm but I know the truth. This bitch has clamed me as a pet and now she intends to fight me like a dog. People don't survive The Games.


	10. The Game

My new world is crazy! I am waken up at 5am for training every day and then I can't go to bed till 11pm. Every day is so exhausting I don't even know what day it is any more and by the time I get to my bed I'm not even sure what I did all day. My clock says 12am but I cannot reach my dreams. This place is dead silent but I lack the strength to move. Even if I could escape would be useless, they say if I go more than a day without Shizuka blood ill die slowly and painfully. I wish I could escape. Actually right now I would settle for some sleep. Then I hear my door creak open. I want to look but just can't open my eyes. I concentrate and hear silenced footsteps coming slowly to my bed. Finally I roll over and face the black outline of my brother. I hadn't seen him very much since the first day I got hear so this is a surprise. Then I hear him talk but it was with a much younger voice.

"Brother can I stay in your bed tonight?" His voice put me back to our childhood and I couldn't help but respond like I used to.

"What's wrong with yours?" I never get an answer to that question, instead Ichiru climes under the covers and lays down next to me. I turn and lay on my back and, as he did in the past, he grabs my hand and holds it tight. The warmth from his hand seemingly traveled up my arm and happy memories flooded my mind as finally got to sleep.

The next morning as I came to I noticed the lack of my drill sergeant screaming at me. I lazily roll over and glance at the clock. 1pm. I don't know how long its been since I slept this late but I felt so much better. My pains and sore muscles are now dull throbs easily push out of my mind. I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed. After a long stretch I look around and see my morning cup of blood on the night stand. This being the first chance to actually taste what I'm drinking I sip slowly and think. Its not a horrible taste but it isn't bad. To me I guess it just tastes like water. I finish the cup then set it gently back down. I lay back down on the bed and slide my hand under the pillow. A cold metal touches my fingers so I sit up and pull it out. I gaze a long time at the gold locket in my hand before opening it. Inside is a picture of a man with dark hair and a deep gaze. I feel like I should remember who this is but I just can't place it. I put it back under the pillow because I know its important I just can place why. Suddenly my door opens and Cat comes in. I sit up and just stare as she runs around my room pulling out clothes.

"What are you doing?" she doesn't stop moving but she looked at me like I'm stupid.

"Today's The Game! Why aren't you getting ready?" I sigh inward and realize that's why I wasn't woken up. I get up and shower fast. When I come back into my room Cat is gone and my clothes are on the bed. I hadn't seen the uniform yet but I know I hate it already. The uniform is skin tight but it fight perfect and breathed like nothing I had ever worn. The shirt had no sleeves and the decoration was just irritating. The back had my name on top, then the number 4 and Shizuka's name under. The problem however was that is was in the very same shade of pink as Shizuka's eyes. What made it even worse was the giant pink cherry blossom on my chest and the pink stripes down the sides of the pants. I was gazing at the cherry blossom in the mirror when Ichiru comes in. he stifles a laugh and I glare at him.

"Don't laugh its not funny." He tries to take the grin of his face but quickly gives up.

"Come with me Zero." He walks out of the room and I follow him around. I get lost in the maze until I find my self out side. I had spent a lot of time outside but I had never once seen this place. It was a huge arena with stands all around a caged plate form. Ichiru leads me to the right and under the stands into a long hall. There are many closed doors and a brick wall at the end but we stop about half way down the line. Ichiru knocks on the door and a soft voice calls us in. I go in first and fall to a kneeling position. Shizuka was in the room and I know what happen when respect is not given.

"Thank you Ichiru. You can go now." I can tell he hesitates but in the next moment he I gone.

"Stand up zero." I do as I'm told but my gaze shifts to her. A wicked grin snakes its way onto her face as she stands to come closer. My gaze follows her every move.

"Does your uniform fit well zero?"

"Yes" The answer was unfit but I will never address her how she demands. It brings a frown to her face and I smile on the inside.

"Well now I guess you should know what's going to happen. Its simple really don't die and do what it takes to survive. Its just you out there and every one is going to try and kill you. Kill them first." She had been watching for a reaction that I didn't give. She frowns again but takes a seat. I don't know how to take this but I guess I'll be facing other vampires and I love killing vampires. Suddenly a loud speaker sounds and Shizuka is pushing me out the door. We come out into the stadium now full of people and she pushes me onto a bench next some other contestants. I could see another bench on the other side but I couldn't really see who was sitting there. The speaker sounds again calling two numbers. Two boys about 18 with those numbers on there backs entered the arena. A bell sounded and vicious blows were traded. No mercy was shown and the more skilled boy quickly had the upper hand. #2 won and with no remorse shoved his hand threw the head of #6. The crowd cheered and some yelled in rage at bets they had lost. How disgusting are these people! The master of #6 didn't even bother to look sorry he just looked like he lost some kind of product. #2 left the stage with his injuries and went back to the rooms with his master. I couldn't stand to watch the next matches. All I could hear were the screams of pain and crowd reactions.

"Number 4 and Number 8" the loud speaker called me up and I noticed we were the only two constants left in the arena. I stepped into the ring to face my opponent only to stop dead in my tracks. I look at the girl before me and several memories pound into my head. I miss the bell start and barely evade the crazy vampire. Suddenly it all comes back. The realization hits with her fist and I call her name as I fly into the cage.

"Yori!?" I notice a brief recognition of her name but it passes she is to far gone. She comes at me again and all I can do is doge. I react faster then her and using quick jabs force her away. I circle around and attack with hard punches. He guard falls against the force of my blows and she fly's back when I connects with her face. She doesn't get up. For a moment I look at the jeering crowd then I see her way out. In the stands is Yagri. He was most likely investigating her disappearance and now with one glance he can get her out. I walk over to Yori and grab her thought. Her eyes widen in fear but I smile softly. I raise my arm to strike but instead I scoop her into my arms and charge to the top of the cage. I raise her above my head and make for a throw down but at the last second I throw her towards Yagri who was waiting by the exit. He catches her and charges out. I try to fallow in the confusion but a hand grabs me by the hair drags me to the ground then punches my lights out.


	11. Obediance

I cant tell if my eyes were open or closed with the thickness of darkness around me. I don't know what's going on but I'm in the middle of a room with my hands bound above my head. I move my foot forward and feel around for anything but I find nothing not even a wall. Next I rotate my wrist but the chains above just rattled with my efforts to get loose. Then bright lights suddenly blaze causing me to go blind. When I can finally open them Shizuka is sitting in a chair quietly watching me with hate ful1 eyes.

"Zero how exactly did you undo 5 months of brain washing in a matter of seconds?" I grin. So that's what happened, well it wont work twice. I cant believe I fell for it at all.

"Ha are you really that stupid! It may have worked once but now what are you going to do?" I almost wish I hadn't asked because the grin on her face could scare ever the strongest people.

"Well I'm glade you asked I tried doing it the easy way but honestly I like this way much better." She grins wickedly and walks out the door. I take the moment and look around the room. The walls are pure stone and bare like this room was made just for this. Then again it probably was. There is also a chair with some straps on it that looks like it came from a mental hospital but I don't think that will be to bad. When the door opens again Shizuka comes back in and behind her is Ichiru carrying a large case and a table. After he sets up the table he stands nervously bouncing from one foot to the other. Shizuka brings the chair with straps and puts it next to her chair. Next she takes the case from Ichiru and motions him to sit down. She puts the case on the table and opens it so I cant see what's inside. The first things to come out are candles and after lighting them pedicles appear in a ring around me for them to sit. When they are set the lights go out and I cannot see beyond the candles to where she is. I can hear the sound of metal on metal and some kind of leather but before I can even guess what's going on the restraint chair fly's into the candle light with Ichiru strapped in. I can tell he is very scared and as he is tugging at his restraints Shizuka comes into the light behind him. All is see is a silver flash before the metal hook tip of a whip tears into my chest. A strangled cry comes out then a whit heat covers my eyes as its torn back.

"Brother!" before my vision clears I can hear Ichiru struggling. Just as I'm opining my eyes Shizuka whips her hand harshly across his face leaving a deep cup on his face.

"Leave him alone you bitch!" she licks the blood of her finger then draws back again. I was ready for the blow so I made no sound but I could still fell the cold metal tearing away my skin and the warm blood staining my front.

"Zero we are going to play this game until u learn obedience. Ichiru hear is just an incentive you make me too angry and he gets to share your pain."

"I will never give in to you!"

"We will see how your feeling about that in a few days…"

_Hay guys I am not going to make a habit of this but I just want to tell all of you who fallow this story how much I appreciate you your support! I love all of you and keep up with the reviews they really keep my spirits high!_


	12. Unknow Helper

We are going to change it up a bit and go to the P.O.V of Yuki who at the same time of the last story just got back from the hospital.

* * *

It was late by the time I got back to my room. I turned the handle and surprisingly I found it open. As I flicked on the lights I put my stuff down I noticed Yori was not in bed. That would explain why the door was not locked but school had resumed 2 months ago she should have been back. I look over at the desk and pick up the Artamas rode and the strange note under it.

Yuki

If I don't come back, I love you. I couldn't have had a better sister and I would like to thank you. Don't ever trust Kuran. Tell your new boy friend that if he hurts you I will haunt him. Also if I am not back for a year take my bloody rose. Its in my room, bottom drawer of the night stand. Keep safe and never forget who you are.

Zero

I grip the note tight. What is zero talking about! Where did he go! Holding the note in my fist I run as fast as I can to find my father.

" Headmaster! Father wait!" I stop to fast and tumble forward into his arms.

"Yuki what's wrong?" I stop and take a deep breath he must not know about the note.

"Where is Zero? I cant find him and he didn't visit me in the hospital." Cross closes his eyes and sighs.

"Well I can't lie to you Yuki but Zero traded himself to get you back."

"He is ok right!" Cross closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"We haven't herd anything from him for all we know he could be dead." tears take my eyes and I want to scream. Cross tries to pull me into a hug but I turn and run. I run for a long time not watching where I was going and by the time I stopped I was on the edge of beautiful lake. I walked to the edge and stared at the full moon glittering in the water.

"Welcome back Yuki." I jumped startled and turn around.

"Oh hello Kaname-sama." he comes close and wipes the tears of my face.

"What has made you so upset my little rose?"

"Don't you know Zero has gone and might not be coming back." he chuckles and I look back at him amazed at how ,much he really must have hated Zero.

"Yuki I don't think a tiny mission like this is even a notch on the belt for him." his laughter dies as he looks into my face confused.

"What do u mean mission? Cross just told me he traded himself to get me home!" realization hits his face and anger surges threw his expression. Then a light glitters in his eyes and calms down and smiles again.

"Thank you Yuki for telling me this. Do not worry about Zero I will have him back hear in no time at all but you cannot tell Cross about this." I try to ask what he was going to do but he merely smiled and disappeared.


	13. Rescue

Shizuka's anger blasted the door of our prison wide open. The only indication of it really being her was the smell of cherry blossoms covering the blood. I could not open my eyes but the rage in the room forced a small quiver into my spine. It felt wrong being scared of this woman but I can no longer find a time when I wasn't. Shizuka paced the room letting her aura fill the room. I hear Ichiru stir in his chair before falling silent from a loud smack across his face.

"Do you know what this is?" I force one eye open trying to see what she was holding but it was to small. Ichiru replies with his voice barely above a whisper. It was inaudible to me but the words put a curl to Shizuka's smile as she walked to me. Grabbing a hand full of my hair she pulls my head back and dangles a locket in my face. It is glowing a strange silver light that puts a warm feeling in my chest.

"What is this thing?" I want to take the locket from her and hold it close. I want to remember where it came from but most of all why I feel so attached to it.

"Maybe you should open it because I don't know what it is." she glares deep into my eyes cutting me open and taking apart my mind. Finally she looks away and releases my hair. My head falls back down against my chest, to weak to stay up. She tosses the locket into the puddle of blood at my feet.

"Fine. Look at this until you remember you filthy piece of trash."

"Who exactly are you talking to Shizuka?" the deep voice sweeps cold air into my lungs bring the sweet smells of the out doors. I look up in time to be sprayed by Shizuka's blood. I blink it out of my eyes and watch as a hand draws its self from her back and lets the body sink to the floor. A tall man with dark hair and deep eyes quickly step over the body and release me from my chains. I fall into his firm chest and let myself be picked up into his arms. He was talking but my head was swimming with the smell of his blood. It was so close and so familiar, the deep bite I made after that point must have been predicted because them man didn't even stop in his strides. When he pushed me back into his arms I feel gratefully and let sleep finally take my mind.

"Kaname-sama you really did it!" an excited Yuki pounced from the gates of the academy to look at zero. He had improved on the way back in the way he looked but there was no telling when he might wake up. Behind Kaname came Takuma carrying another boy.

"Who is that Takuma-san?"

"I think it is Zero's younger brother." they looked at Kaname who nodded.

"Yuki I will be taking care of zero. He may not remember anything it seems he has gone threw a lot of pain. Will you please help the head master deal with Ichiru." Yuki hesitated then sighed and walked with Takuma to the headmasters office. Kaname proceeded to his room where after cleaning zero up and giving him night clothes he laid him down in the king sized bed to rest.


	14. New Beginings

Its warm. I'm on something soft. I don't want to wake up, this could be a trap. The sheets smell familiar and welcoming maybe I'll just look around._ Zero sits up and looks over the dim room. His gaze stops on a cough across the room where Kaname has fallen asleep._

I have never been in this room. I wonder what happened. The last thing I remember is… ICHIRU! _Suddenly distressed zero jumps from the bed and runs over to the sleeping Kaname. He pulls Kaname of the cough and throws him to the ground. Then grabbing his collar pulls the dazed man to his face._

"WHERE IS ICHIRU!" _The dazed Kaname comes to and looks zero calmly in the face._

Why is he looking at me like that? Its pissing me off! _Zero raises his hand with his claws out, then starts it towards Kaname's face. It stops in mid swing about half way down._

Damn! Of course he's a vampire! Now I'm in deep shit but I need to know.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER!" He still hasn't moved. Not an inch. Who is this guy. I just want to find Ichiru. Wait this man he smells so comforting. Like I know him.

"Zero? What are you doing?" Man he used my name I'm so dead. _Zero stands up and looks away from Kaname. After standing up Kaname sits back down on the cough and pats the seat next to him. Zero doesn't move._

"Sit next to me Zero." I don't dare move. What is this guy thinking?

"I just want to talk Zero its ok." Why is he using my name so much? Well he wants m to sit so I guess he wont mind if its not next to him. _Zero walks a way and grabs a chair then drags it over to the small coffee table. He sets it just out of the reach of Kaname then sits down._

"Zero do you know where you are?"

"Not really but I assume its Shizuka's mansion." Does he thing I'm stupid?

"Shizuka is dead. You are now in my room at Cross academy."

"Did you kill her?" If he did what does that mean for me?

"Yes and do you know who I am Zero?" why does he look so desperate with those words? This is getting weird and I don't know what to do!

"No I don't know who you are. I assume though you are my new master." What did I say? He suddenly looks so sad. Wait why do I care?!

"Where's Ichiru?" He better answer this time!

"He is safe but I cannot allow you to see him." WHAT! I have to see him but there is no arguing with a master. He better be ok!

"Zero my name is Kaname and that is how you will address me."

"Yes lord Kaname." Why is he being so nice? This has to be a trick. _Kaname shakes his head. He knew that this was going to be a long and hard road. Suddenly he stands up and moves to the second wardrobe he had put in his room._

"Zero come over hear please." He said please! Is that supposed to happen? _Zero moves quickly to his side, keeping his head down the whole way. Kaname opens the wardrobe and pulls out a white uniform. He hands it to zero who takes it slowly._

"This is your wardrobe. It is filled with clothes for you to where to class with me." Wait! He is letting me leave the room? This is to weird. He is wearing the same uniform that he has just given me. This has to be wrong. I don't know what to do!

"Zero get dressed. The bathroom is over there. We will be leaving for class soon." Well I cant say no so I just have to do what he says._ Zero moves to the bathroom and closes the door. Kaname sighs to himself, thinking about just how hard the day will be._


	15. Long Walk

I'm going to try a third person view for a little bit of this one. I hope it doesn't suck o_O

* * *

The night class stared as Kaname walked down the stair case with a blank faced Zero a few paces behind. Kaname had advised them before bring Zero down not to interact with him. They were all more than happy to do so but of course Aido had some questions. As soon as Kaname headed the group to walk to class Aido took his chance to tape Zero on the shoulder. Zeros steps didn't falter and his gaze didn't move from the ground, He merely kept walking as if nothing had happened. Aido didn't get the hint instead he walked to zeros side and threw his arm around zeros shoulders. Still zero did nothing. Finally fed up Aido began to talk to him in a low voice so that Kaname couldn't not hear him.

"What's the matter Kiriu? Did u fail your last mission?" Zero didn't know what this man was saying so again he moved on. Despite his low voice Kaname had stopped and turned back to look at Zero. Kaname stopped walking and turned to double back to where Aido was. When Kaname stopped Zero did also and by the time Aido realized why he was face first in the dirt. Unfortunately just as Aido was being slapped his girlfriend came to see why they had stopped.

"What did he do now Kaname-sama?" she helped him up from the ground.

"Its nothing you need to worry about Yuki." Yuki glances sadly at zero then back at Kaname who nods his head to confirm her thoughts.

"Well you all should get to class." Yuki sighs then walks back to her post against the fan girls. She has more help now but leaving her post for to long could be disastrous. They begin walking again.

"Zero walk by my side please." Zero instantly responds and runs to his side, falling in with him in less than a second. Everyone around them who notices the action halts there conversations and gazes bewildered at the two in front.

Kaname looks back at the sudden silence. When he does every one starts talking again trying not to cause a weird moment.

Kaname's Point Of View(P.O.V)

* * *

The whole walk to class was slower than ever. I told them to leave zero be but now I must tell them something. Finally coming to the class room I sit Zero next to me and tell him to put the books on the table. As we sit waiting for Yagri, Zero doesn't move. He keeps his hands in his lap and his eyes down. I haven't seen him look at anything but the floor and me when I told him to. I had never believed the stories of how slaves were once treated. I was led to believe by the council that there we laws in effect against such cruel treatment. I will be speaking to them as soon as I can but right now I need to help zero. The problem is how do you undo months of torture and neglect. Also what am I going to tell the night class?

* * *

Well there it is. What do u guys think? PLEASE COMMENT!


	16. Just Want Sleep

Just need to sleep

Kaname's P.O.V

* * *

When class finally ended and we got back to the night dorms I sent zero to the room wishing to fallow. The night class however all demanded an answer to Zero's strange behavior. As they sat expectantly in the commons I sighed and eyed each of them.

"I guess I have to tell you all something. So I choose the truth. You all are familiar with the way Pure bloods and aristocrats once treated level E's?" I take a deep breath and watch some realization pass threw everyone's eyes. Aido clenches his fists and looks down guiltily.

"It has come to my attention that this practice is still being carried out. Although the participants are unknown the hunters have my full support in finding the transgress of our laws. Zero was taken from his mission months ago and put into that vicious program. He has no memory of anyone." My head hurts but slowly everyone nodes there heads. They stand one by one and leave to there rooms. All but Aido. I move to stand in front of him.

"You wish to tell me what's on your mind do you not?" he refuses to look at me.

"I have no choice. My Father partakes in this practice." he stairs at his shoes and I shake my head.

"I know. I have know since you took Yori." his head shoots up and his gave is scared and wavering against mine. He starts to stutter but I wave a hand against his words.

"Aido what you did lead to the finding of this whole mess. I used you to find it. That is what you will tell others. I know you could not have defied your father I understand." His gaze wavers then he stands excitedly bowing.

"Thank you so much Lord Kaname!" He fly's up the stairs and I slowly follow to my own room. Upon entering I find zero at the foot of my bed in only his boxers fast asleep. I shake my head. Opening his closest I find his uniform on the hanger and the pajamas untouched.

"Zero come to my side" instantly he moves silently next to me his gaze at his feet. I grab his pajamas and slide them easily onto his body.

"Zero these are also yours. You will were them to bed." He nodes then begins moving towards his spot on the floor. I grab his hand and lead him to the bed. I lay down first then pull him next to me covering us both with the blanket. He doesn't resist and lets me pull him into my arms. His head falls lightly on my chest and my heart melts. I start running my hands threw his soft hair. I could do anything I want but still it wouldn't be zero. What the! Why did he suddenly grab my hand. _Zero Grabs Kanames hand and moves quickly to face him. Suddenly zero presses his lips to Kaname's and wraps his arms around his neck._


	17. Shatter Reality

Shatter Reality

Time itself seemed to stop. Zero slowly deepens the kiss as he slips his hands around Kaname to grip his ass roughly. Kaname groans in the kiss and his hips buck forward at the sudden touch causing his already hardening member to grind against Zero. He metes the bucking hips by rolling his own putting more press on Kaname. When a moan finally rumbles out of his mouth Zero takes his chance to slide his eager muscle hungrily into Kaname's mouth. Zero easily dominates and explores the burnets mouth as well as his body. Zero flips Kaname onto his back and sits atop him without braking the kiss. Slowly Zero worked Kaname out of his shirt, pants and boxers. Finally leaving the make out zero looks Kaname up and down, taking his muscular body and how it shivered in an effort to remain in control. Finally Kaname forces his eyes open wondering why zero had stopped. Zero met his gaze with a smirk and again he leaned down to peck him on the lips. Then moving to his ear he nibbled it gently. Suddenly zero griped Kaname's throbbing member putting pressure on. He then whispers seductively into his ear.

"Looks like someone isn't the big bad semai everyone thinks he is" If Kaname growled it was herd over the heated moan the erupted seconds later as zero began pumping his stiff cock. Zero kissed down ward to bit deeply into his neck and feed his desire for blood. The pain in his neck making Kaname moan loader and loader until his body finally began to clench. Zero seeing this stopped immediately and smirked at the disappointed whimper. Zero had other plans. He moved into the 69 position and slide his own leaking member into Kaname's mouth. Not having another choice Kaname wrapped his lips around it the took it deep making his eyes water. Realizing his discomfort zero lifted his hips back up to allow Kaname to go at his own pace. The turning his attention forward Zero spread his lovers legs wider and moved his cock over. Quickly soaking his fingers in his own saliva he slid one finger deep into Kaname who almost screamed. Zero waited for him to relax but when it seemed Kaname wouldn't he slide his member into his mouth deep throating it expertly. This took his mind off the pain and instead Kaname began moaning and clawing the sheets. Zero and another finger, scissoring Kaname to try and make him wide enough. His body began to shake again but this time he let the orgasm ride hard. Zero drank the warm liquid then put some on his out cock as lube. Kaname didn't have time to protest as his legs were lifted onto zeros shoulders. He opened his eyes then screamed as Zero delved all the way in.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Kaname sat straight up. His body was drenched in sweat. He looked around the dark room and realized he had been dreaming. Disappointed he looked to wear he had left zero but found that the space next to him was empty and cold. Shakily he got out of the bed and found Zero again at the foot of the bed. Shaking his head he nudged zero with his foot and was immediately responded to with zero shooting up from his place on the floor to kneel before Kaname."G-Good m-morning master" Zero began to shake expecting to be hit. Kaname felt like crying but he knew to get Zero back he must be smart.

"Bathe and get dressed for class."

"Y-Yes master" as Zero moved away Kaname stood thinking about how long zero would be like this. The first step is getting him used to being treated well but there is no telling how long it will take. After that he can try and get his memories but he will never truly be the same.


	18. Small Spark

Small Sparks

~ _Two weeks later, Saturday evening ~_

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK* Zero slips out of the bed next to me. I don't move because he had tried so hard not to wake me.

"Is Lord Kaname awake? Miss Yuki has come to talk to him."

"No but I will tell him. Thank you." as he comes back I sit up and wave a hand to show him I herd. So he then comes and sits next to me and I pull him into my arms. He no longer cringed when I did this or stuttered when I asked him questions. I let his head fall into my lap. I drag my hand threw his soft hair and smiled to myself when Zero closed his eyes. He looked so peaceful.

"Are you hungry Zero?"

"Yes master." I let my wrist fall onto his lips where he silently bites down. I grin when he lets go and wipes his mouth. He looks so cute.

"Do you want me to get Yuki?"

"Yea but let me get dressed first. You should too." I dress faster than Zero and move over to my desk to look busy. Soon Zero comes back with Yuki. She is holding a box looking very happy. I smile at her and gesture for her to sit on the cough, I move there also. Zero sits next to me and Yuki puts the box on the table.

"What brings you here so late Yuki?"

"Well I just thought this box of things would help Zero." I grimace. She has high hopes for what ever she has put in this box. I pull the she box into my lap and open it. Inside is only two things. First is the bloody rose but I notice also a picture from the beach. I put the lid on the box.

"I don't know Yuki." She frowns

"Those are the last things he gave me. He treasured them most."

"Yuki I don't think they will do anything. Will you be able to handle yourself if he doesn't remember. There is a chance he will but he most likely never will." Her eyes water but she nodes her head firmly. I hand zero the box.

"These belong to you Zero." Confused he reaches into the box and grabs the gun.

"What is this?"

"That is the bloody rose. It is your gun. A hunter gun." He looks at me confused. Replacing the gun her grabs the picture and stairs at it. I see a small spark rise to the surface of his eyes but it falls. His eyes slip back to a dim and he replaces the picture. I take the box and grab the picture.

"Yuki I'm sorry. Can I keep this?" I hand the box back to her. I could see the tears in her arms. When she leaves the room Aido is waiting to hold her. I tap the picture to the mirror and move to sit again on the bed. Zero moves to my side.

"What am I forgetting?" I do a double take.

"Say that again."

"What am I forgetting?" The picture did help! I move to the window and look out, a crazy plan flying in my mind. Almost sunset I need to move now. I grab zeros hand and pull him up.

"Fallow me!" if the picture did that then maybe…


	19. Love at Last

I dragged Zero down to the spot on the edge of the lake and had him look over the water in the sunsets red glow. I step back, he looks just like he did before. I wait as the sun goes lower.

"Zero?" he doesn't respond at all to my voice. I step forward and put my hand out but he hold his up to stop me.

"Thanks Kaname." I don't believe the words. My hand drops to my side soundlessly. Zero turns around. His eyes are filled with color and for once a smile is on his face. I pull him close to my body and grin wildly as his arms embrace me as well. I push him back and put my hand on his cheek. Then kissing him hungrily we fall to the grass but I don't stop. With the aid of my powers I strip zero of his shirt and jacket. My hand trail lightly over his well muscled abs up to his left nipple. I pinch the numb in my fingers and zero gasps. I let the kiss part so that instead I can train down hiss cheek bone to his neck. I stop to scrape my fangs over a soft piece of flesh. I don't break the skin but the blood rushes to the surface tempting me. Instead I move on to take his now hardened nipple into my mouth. I bite the pert numb and swirl my tongue around it earning sensual gasps and moans from my new lover. My now free hand ventures down and undoes his pants. Then I tease his already semi erect member threw the fabric of his boxers. Zero groans, then trusts his hips into my hand. I grin wickedly and sit up to stare at zeros erotic face.

"A little excited are we?" He frowns but with a slight squeeze of his member it turns in to a hot moan. I smirk the remove his pants and boxers. I wrap my hand around his erection but he grabs it to stop me.

"Its no far that your still dressed." I smirk but lean back to slowly undo my own clothing. A deep blush spreads across Zeros face when my shirt falls from my shoulders. He sits up and runs his hands across my chest. I pull out of my pants and boxers at the same time. I capture zeros lips before he can see my own throbbing problem. I lean him down on his back and I tower over him on all fours. Locking him in a bruising kiss one of my hand ventures downward to grip his member. With one motion of my hand a deep moan barrels in the back of his throat and before I do it again I break the kiss to hear then sweet sound. I only stroke him for a moment before standing up. Zero looks at me perplexed.

"Suck me off Zero" I watched as his eyes caught the command in my voice. Then they went down and seemed to light up when the reached there destination. Smirking Zero moves to all fours and crawls closer. He braces his hands against my hips then blows on the tip teasingly. I growl. Immediately the teasing stops and Zero engulfs me, seeming to deep throat with ease. I gasp at the sudden heat but quickly moans tumbled over my lips with zero sucking and bobbing his head at an erotic pace. A tight coil built in my stomach. I quickly grabbed zeros shoulders and turned him around. Without a second thought I force my self into Zeros tight ass making him scream. I halt motion, then to ease the pain I reach around his back and begin harshly pumping his neglected member. He starts moaning again and his walls loosen slightly. I still wait unsure of weather or not to move.

"F-Fuck! M-MOVE DAMIT!" he pushes against me and I take the cue. I pull back and slam back in slowly at first then faster. Every thrust I made him scream loader and clench tighter around my arousal. The coil starts to tighten again.

"I-I-I'm G-G-ONAAA" with a load scram zero came hard onto the grass and at the same moment tightened his walls forcing mine as well. I moan and let myself fall side ways, wile at the same time turning zero around to pull him into my arms. With both of us breathing heavy I let my eyes slip closed. I didn't expect it when zero pressed his lips lightly against mine. I open my eyes and stare into his when our lips part.

"I love you Kaname." I must have looked like a clown with that smile on my face but I didn't care.

"I love you too Zero."

* * *

Sorry its over :( If you guys want it to go on Plz send my your ideas or some indication that u want more.


End file.
